


Fever

by Geilie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collection of Starlight, Gen, I Love Shipping, Introspection, Masturbation, Other, Self-cest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non negarlo, Iry. Stai pensando di nuovo a lui.”<br/><i>Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Fever  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** “Non negarlo, Iry. Stai pensando di nuovo a lui.”  
>  _Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest._  
>  **Pairing:** Irene/Irene  
>  **Rating:** rosso  
>  **Genere:** erotico, introspettivo.  
>  **Avvertimenti:** lemon, selfcest, possibile OOC (ma è un po’ difficile a dirsi, credo).  
>  **Parole:** 730 (fdp); 762 (word)  
>  **Beta:** nessuno (shame on me!)  
>  **Disclaimer:** Irene non mi appartiene. Posto che, visto il mestiere della signorina, semmai sarei io ad appartenere a lei. Neanche Sherlock mi appartiene - ma va? Sono tutti della BBC, dei Mofftiss e di Sir Doyle. Io mi ci diverto ogni tanto, tutto qui…  
>  **Note:** in risposta alla sfida di [emme](../users/emme) che voleva, cito testualmente, “una Irene/Irene - no, non è un errore, voglio una Self! - il cui pensiero fisso sia Sherlock. Ovviamente Rating Rosso. <3”  
>  Visto che questa sfida per me è un esperimento in ogni sua virgola, ho deciso di renderla ancora più sperimentale e di strutturarla come un dialogo interiore tra Irene e la sua coscienza, all’incirca. In corsivo il POV della Irene _fisica_.  
>  E prima che mi dimentichi, “Iry” è, secondo la mia testolina bacata, il soprannome-per-gli-amici di Irene. Per come l’ho pensato va letto all’inglese, ovviamente. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy

_Fever if you live, you learn_  
 _Fever, till you sizzle_  
 _What a lovely way to burn_

Fever - Peggy Lee

 

 

 

Le sere d’estate sono le peggiori.

_No, l’inverno è peggio. Il freddo stimola pensieri poco casti, fa venir voglia di calore. Calore umano…_

Ma quando è notte e c’è caldo - non quel caldo insopportabile, no, ma quello che riesce comunque a tenerti sveglia - e tu ti arrotoli nelle lenzuola, mezzo nuda, con i capelli sciolti sparsi sul cuscino; quando la finestra aperta lascia entrare quella brezza leggera che agita appena le tende e che raggiunge la tua pelle umida di sudore, rovente, e ti fa rabbrividire; quando cerchi sollievo rigirandoti, cambiando posizione mille volte, e l’unico risultato che ottieni è quello di ingarbugliare le lenzuola di lino egiziano e di intrappolarci dentro una gamba; quando capisci che non riuscirai a prender sonno, e allora apri gli occhi nell’oscurità e una tua mano scivola lenta e inesorabile fino al petto, per scoprire che la tua camicetta da notte quasi inconsistente si è già allentata abbastanza da lasciar libero un seno…

_Stanotte. Stanotte è così._

…è allora che pensi a lui.

Non negarlo, Iry. Stai pensando di nuovo a lui.

La tua mano slaccia il fiocco che teneva ancora insieme i due lembi della veste e quelli, setosi, subito strisciano giù lungo i tuoi fianchi, lasciandoti esposta alle lusinghe dell’aria fresca della sera.

Richiudi gli occhi, così nella tua mente la mano che sale ad accarezzare la curva del collo, quella che scende nella direzione opposta, sfiorando il ventre con lentezza esasperante, quelle mani non sono più le tue.

_No, sono mani ruvide, mani pallide rovinate dagli acidi. E sento i suoi capelli sul viso, i suoi ricci scuri sempre in disordine…_

È solo il vento, Iry. Il vento che raccoglie i tuoi respiri bollenti e invita i _tuoi_ capelli a danzarti sulla fronte.

Le tue dita disegnano cerchi concentrici fino a raggiungere un capezzolo. Lo stuzzicano, lo vezzeggiano, lo stringono fino alla soglia del dolore. Perché, Iry? Lui non sarebbe delicato con te?

_Non voglio la sua gentilezza, voglio la sua spigolosità. Voglio la ruvidità e l’asprezza. Voglio la tua rabbia, Sherlock! Voglio essere io a implorare pietà, due volte, tre, quattro…_

Parli al vento e ai ragni, Iry. Lui non c’è - oh, no. Tu sei sola ora. Sola con te stessa e con la tua mente. Sola con me.

Non lasciare quella mano a vagare attorno al tuo ombelico perfetto, Iry. Vai giù, più giù, di più… E ora ti accarezzi una coscia, le pieghe tenere della carne che fanno spazio al graffiare impercettibile delle tue unghie scarlatte.

Morditi pure un labbro, se vuoi, ma perché soffocare gemiti che nessuno può sentire?

Sollevi quella gamba, col ginocchio liscio che punta al soffitto, la pieghi sul materasso e lasci che la forza di gravità la tiri giù, di lato, senza opporti.

Non puoi opporti alla natura, Iry. Nessuno può. Smetti di combattere. Arrenditi.

_Sherlock…_

Lasci liberi i sospiri e quelli prendono forma, la forma di un nome. Lui invade la tua mente, ormai.

L’altra gamba segue la prima, districandosi appena dalle lenzuola accartocciate, e la mano dalla coscia risale, torna all’ombelico e poi scende pigramente verso il basso.

Oh, Iry, lui non sarebbe così bravo. Lui non ha l’esperienza che hai tu. Non capisci? Non vedi?

Le tue dita vanno a colpo sicuro, arrivano dove devono arrivare nel momento in cui devono farlo, si insinuano nell’umidità tra le tue gambe.

Lui sarebbe capace di farti questo? Guardati, ascoltati. A malapena trattieni i mugolii - di nuovo: perché lo fai, Iry, se non c’è nessuno che possa sentirti?

Il tuo respiro si fa sempre più affannoso, due dita raggiungono le tue labbra aperte e vi si immergono, giocano con la tua lingua e fuggono via. Andranno a giocare sulla tua pelle sempre più sensibile e bruciante, adesso; lasceranno scie invisibili di saliva e in cambio chiederanno al vento di offrirti i suoi più amabili brividi.

_Sh-Sherlock…_

Basta, Iry! Basta! Lui non- Oh, ma tanto so che è una battaglia persa in partenza. Lui ti ha rapita, ti ha strappata a me senza alcun riguardo - e senza nemmeno un briciolo volontà.

Sei caduta in basso, Iry. Innamorarsi così del nemico, esserne ossessionati a tal punto…

_Sherl-mh…_

E sia, perditi tra le spire della tua visione febbricitante! Mi arrendo. Sono _io_ ad arrendermi. D’accordo.

Lo senti? Le _sue_ mani che si muovono sempre più frenetiche? Le senti le _sue_ dita che ti soggiogano? Senti il _suo_ fiato sulla guancia? La _sua_ voce sussurrata in un orecchio?

Goditelo. Goditelo nell’unico modo in cui potrai averlo mai.

Sognalo e brucia! Brucia, Iry, brucia…

_SHERLOCK!_

**Author's Note:**

> Non chiedetemi né cosa sia questa cosa né da dove mi sia uscita. Non lo so e non voglio saperlo. XD  
>  Ammetto che ci sia lo zampino della musica, però. Questa è stata la mia colonna sonora mentre, in una notte calda e insonne, scrivevo questo strano dialogo interiore: <http://8tracks.com/voguerevolver/the-lounge>
> 
>  
> 
> Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome?  
>  GOD SAVE THE SHIP!  
> [I ♥ Shipping](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=51311337) è un'idea del [« Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy


End file.
